


Boys' Night Out

by archea2



Series: The Reason for the Unreason [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archea2/pseuds/archea2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill this prompt: Lestrade receives a compliment from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' Night Out

"He never."

" 'Course he did. I may be dumb, Greg, but I'm hardly deaf - no thanks to the bloody M4s."

"Could be you're dumb drunk. There's no possible way on earth —."

"Ha. Like I'm the one whose elbow is currently chatting up the burger sauce."

"... Yeah, well. Could be Himself was actually praising _you_."

"To myself? In the third person? How likely is that?"

" ..."

"..."

"... Say again? In context, please."

"All right, but next round's on you."

"Deal, mate. Better get myself properly binged if I'm to buy this, anyway. So?"

"So. Late Sunday brunch, eggs and bacon, sun pouring in from the kitchen window, Mrs Hudson cavorting downstairs to "Twist and Shout" – remind me to check those new Yin Yang Yogurts of hers, by the - "

"Godamnit, John!"

"You want atmosphere, Detective Inspector, you're getting atmosphere. Sherlock experimenting on acid crystals —"

"You - you're letting him - you - no wonder he - fucking hell, John! D'you have any idea how long it took me to —"

"Wha'? Oh, you idiot. Not that sort of acid!"

"..."

"Yep. Not speaking under the influence either."

"Just – get on with it, willya?"

"Aye aye. So I say,"Come and have a bite, Sherlock, these are jolly good eggs." You know, encouraging transport on Sundays, like any civic-minded Londoner. And Sherlock looks at me, all very unfocused and far, far away, and suddenly he says, "He's a good man —"

"As in, "he's a good egg". Got it."

"— and some day, if we're very, very lucky, because he's a king-sized drama queen when it comes to self-esteem —"

"You're making that up."

"Not undeservedly."

"John. Please."

" 'He's a good man, and one day I shall see to it that he becomes a great one.' "

"..."

"..."

"He never."

" 'Course he — wait, was that your phone or mine?"

_Yes I did. Now get a cab before I change my mind to your and the British public's detriment. SH_

"..."

"..."

"Can I have the bill, Miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> (An oldie, this one, but it still makes me smile.)


End file.
